Naruto the cerebral assassinthe game
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is born ten years earlier as is the kyubbi attack making him older than the rookies he is adopted by Ibiki who is also older for this purpose and raises Naruto who will become feared as the Game and no this is not a wwe naruto story


**Hey guys new story Idea and take on if Naruto were adopted by Ibiki from birth also in this story the kyubbi attack happened 10 years earlier making Naruto ten years older than the rookies this story is a harem don't like it don't read it the harem currently stands at**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Mei**

**Shizune**

**Hana inuzuka**

**Yugao**

**Mabui**

**fem itachi**

**and later on in the shippuden arc will have girls turning this story into a crossover later anyway the first chap is his childhood to his chunin finals as well as his name the Game and the second chap will get his second name the Cerebral assassin and no this is not based off of triple h just his look and names and his hammer idea only Naruto has a war hammer with some additions also kyubbi is female and is also with Naruto later on**

It was the day after the kyubbi attack and the council was meeting.

"What should we do with the demon now that it is sealed inside a human body"

"We should kill it for killing everyone else"

"No you won't kill this child he is to be seen as a hero"

"What are you smoking Sarutobi this child must be trained as a weapon for the village give him to me and we will have the perfect weapon to conquer the other villages and take our place as the rulers of the world." said a man in bandages this was Danzo the warhawk.

"No Danzo he will have a normal childhood He will go in the orphanage until someone adopts him"

"thats no needed Hokage-sama I will adopt him" said a man with numerous scars on his face and if he were to take off his bandanna you would see several more scars on his head he was dressed in a black shirt black trenchcoat black pants and black ass kicking boots. this was Morino Ibiki the leader of Torture and Interrogation.

"I agree with Ibiki adopting him he could torture him in more ways than anyone else could" said an idiot council member with all the others except the shinobi and sarutobi agreeing and so custody of Naruto was given to Ibiki little did the civilians know that Ibiki was actually going to raise him and not torture him and make him his heir to the interrogation thrown.

**13 years later academy finals for Naruto**

Naruto had actually done well under his father Ibiki he had taken a liking to Interrogation like his father and even became highly sadistic just like his dad.

Right now Naruto had just finished his exams and was rookie of the year he wore a mini version of his fathers outfit his father being six foot seven and Naruto being five foot eight at the time the only difference other than size was the gloves had six inch spikes on them and his trench coat had a Naga on it symbolizing he was the summoner of the nagas only he could not summon the boss yet he did not have enough chakra but he was close.

Naruto was also close to the Kyubbi whose real name was Rain and she had given him use of her chakra if he would find a way to release her one day to be one of his many mates.

a few hours later Ibiki was on his way home and when he opened the door he heard moaning he listend closely and heard.

"oh yeah right there Naruto-kun oh that feels so good"

"Grunt almost there"

"OH keep going it feels so goood OH I can't stand it AHHHH right there that was the spot go harder and faster"

"You are so tight"

"well then its a good thing your massaging me"

Ibiki knew whos voice that was it was Anko and he was about to bust the door down until that last part was said before sighing and walking off.

About two months Naruto is in his chunin exams final round and an iwa nin slams him into the wall he comes out holding his side and everything darkens everyone is like what the fuck then they here a womans voice singing "Narutoooooooo"

"Right now I can hardly breathe"

"Oh you can do it just know that I believe"

"and thats all I really need"

"then come on"

"Make me strong its time to turn it up game on"

the iwa nin looks at the woman whos voice it was and sees Kurenai is the one singing "I am gonna take pleasure in killing you then raping your girl up there" it seems that was the wrong thing to say and everyone wold remember the torture this poor iwa soul would go through today and give Naruto his name the game

Naruto saw red his body leaking red yokai forming into a huge war hammer with a halberd on the other end (credit for the halberd goes to deathwatch razgriz) "You will wish you never said that" said Naruto before he got an insane smile and said "Lets play a game you answer correctly and I won't break something answer wrong and I will break two things at a time" "screw you"

all of a sudden several crunches were heard as the hammer was brought down on the iwa genins legs "oops I think I broke more than promised now I am going to ask a question what is a jounin doing in these exams dressed as a genin"

"Fuck you Ahhhh" Naruto had brought down the hammer again this time smashing the guys hands and fingers.

"One more time why" the iwa nin just spit in his face. "I did not want to unveil this technique yet but you leave me no choice  
>earth and lightning style electric chair" from the earth a chair formed and with wires and electricity going through said wires naruto through the iwa nin onto it and did a handsign having electricity course through the ninjas body making him scream bloody murder he then went up to him and used a technique called secret morino style mind absorption taking the information he needed and then upping the voltage in the chair and frying the secret jonin in the chair.<p>

"Clean up on isle 5" Naruto yelled before walking up the stairs to the compettetors box everyone looking at him and this was the day Naruto uzumaki namikaze morino gained the name the game.

**Well guys tell me what you think**


End file.
